Prunus persica. 
xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99.
The present relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 Peach Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, firm, yellow fleshed freestone peach which matures in the later portion of the mid-season. Another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 is that it exhibits exceptionally firm flesh which then extends storage life.
The present peach tree was the result of an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, both controlled and hybrid crosses are made each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 was originated by us in 1994, and chosen from a population of seedlings which resulted from a controlled cross of the unnamed peach, xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99 (unpatented), used as the seed parent, and an unnamed nectarine, which was used as the pollen parent. Resulting seed from this cross were planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among seedlings growing in experimental orchards near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the Central portion of the San Joaquin Valley of California. The xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 was marked for subsequent observation during the 1997-2000 fruit growing seasons. After the 1997 season, the xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
The new variety xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 was grafted onto two separate and existing xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 Peach rootstocks in February of 1998. The scionwood used in this asexual propagation was collected from the original seedling. This propagation was performed in the experimental orchards near the city of Fowler, Calif., as previously described. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been evaluated for both the 1999 and 2000 fruit seasons. These evaluations have clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the fruiting and vegetative characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 Peach is characterized as to novelty and is otherwise noteworthy by producing fruit which ripens in the later portion of the mid-season; is considered very high quality; and which is extremely firm; and has an attractive coloration; and exhibits an increased shelf life when compared to the commercial varieties currently available. In this regard, the present variety of peach tree bears fruit which are typically ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment in the fourth week of July, as the fruit is grown in the Central San Joaquin Valley. The xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 Peach ripens 7-10 days before the seed parent xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99, but the xe2x80x98Burpeachsevenxe2x80x99 Peach is firmer, larger and has better shelf life than does the xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99 Peach.